


Noisy Sunday

by naturegoddess210



Series: Bethyl playlist: times that Daryl caught Beth singing [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: Title after name of songNoisy SundaySong by Patrick Watson+Beth thinks the age of love is goneDaryl watches from on high as a certain blonde girl sings to a baby
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Series: Bethyl playlist: times that Daryl caught Beth singing [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799776
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Noisy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when Beth sang and Merle crept from the darkness to listen to her? 
> 
> Remember this song from season three.  
> Beth would have done it justice.
> 
> More prison era Beth singing because I love beating a dead horse

Beth was seventeen years old at the end of the world. 

Her second boyfriend was dead as of a month. 

It's not that she was in love with him, Zach. She wasn't but, he was nice and he courted her. He smiled at her and when he stood next to her in the hallway he braced his arm up on the wall so he was kinda boxing her in. 

Flirting. 

Guys don't flirt anymore, she didn't think. 

It was the apocalypse and walkers were the main threat. Guys didn't want to waste time on courting or making a girl feel special and it kinda broke her heart. 

She told herself she didn't care. She really didn't. 

Who cares if no one ever told her they loved her and the one guy she really does like probably isn't the type, he probably doesn't even see her as a woman just as cargo. Something else to worry about. 

Not a person. 

Judith was crying and it was late. Probably one in the morning if time was still an existing factor. 

She held the baby who wailed in the night and figured this was as close as possible to having a child. 

No man was going to give her one of her own. She might die first. 

Unaware Daryl was in his perch watching her pace back and forth with little Ass kicker, she sang a song soft and gentle and sad. 

Beth was standing in the one puddle of moon light and her hair illuminated. 

If he could just stay here... 

_Hmmm Hmmm Hmmm Hmmm Hmmm Hmmm..._

Her humming was soft and sweet, His brother Merle softly crept from his room, the youngest Greene seems to have an effect on Dixon's because both brothers flock to her with out her noticing. 

_It's late in the night_

_It's late in the night for a start_

_It's quiet again_

_Too much for noise to go on to_

_Fill up the space_

_To fill up the rooms on Sunday afternoon_

_For your lovely ears_

_Waiting for something to break this calm_

_Send you my love in the sound_

_Send you my love in the sound_

Daryl doesn't know why he feels a tug in his gut that makes him want to fall to his knees or why his brother looks the calmest he's ever been not high. 

"I tell you baby brother. I don't know how you stand it" 

"Stand what" He says Beth is still humming but it's softly, she hasn't noticed them yet on the top rafters

"Being this close to something pure. "

**Author's Note:**

> No Merle isn't interested in Beth he just is drawn to her in a brotherly way. Maybe he sees his little brother making eyes and thinks "ah my future sister in law"
> 
> Maybe in his own way he loves her innocence.


End file.
